Conventionally, a capturing lamp has been widely used in order to capture flying insects such as mosquitoes and flies. The insects captured by the capturing lamp are killed using electricity or they become stuck on birdlime. Killing insects with electricity generates undesirable noises and produces unpleasant feelings to people nearby. Thus, people such as homeowners tend to move away from using electricity to kill insects. In case of using birdlime, the birdlime has to be regularly replaced with a new one. This is because the capacity of birdlime is limited and its adhesive strength becomes decreased due to dirt etc. Hence, even the insects attracted by the light apparatus may not stick to the birdlime. Of course, replacing the birdlime with a new one entails costs such as labor costs. Traditionally, a product using a very long birdlime of roll type, which is wound at a constant speed, had been used. According to this method, the labor cost associated with the above-described replacement may be mitigated because a roll of limed paper is used up before it is replaced. However, the birdlime became wound regardless of whether the flying insects were actually captured or not on the birdlime, thus resulting in unnecessary waste of the birdlime.